


Submission

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [46]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Non-Sexual Submission, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Leo will never admit to it out loud, but he submits to Renee more than he has to almost any other person._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Submission

Leo will never admit to it out loud, but he submits to Renee more than he has to almost any other person. She's loud and brash, a bully, a whirlwind all in her own right- except to him. There's no need. He'll submit without any pushing or bullying, without any coercion. It wasn't always the case, but it's how it is now.

He only realizes how far it's gone on, how much he's grown used to it, when he sits down without having to be asked for her to trim his hair. Leo doesn't let _anyone_ stand behind him with a blade near his neck. Not even her. He's perfectly willing to let his hair continue growing longer, to let the ends spit and dry up and die and leave his hair to its own devices. Or, at least, that used to be the case. Now he's compliant- even _willing_ \- to sit in a chair, without prompting, and let her trim away half a foot of dead ends from his long mane of hair.

Taking orders is also not something he does. He gives them. He'll take suggestions of course, like "I'd like it if you got on your knees for me sometime", but not outright demands. He likes to make women feel good when he's getting something of his own, he's not a selfish lover. Renee could demand it of him, for him to kneel in front of her, and he'd laugh at her, tell her she'd get what he gave her and eat her out lying down just to spite her. But now she can nod just slightly to the floor and he'll find himself sinking down to his knees, evening murmuring out a soft 'yes ma'am' just to watch her shiver in delight.

Or, her cat? He never would have let that ugly, deformed thing into his home. Not in a thousand years. No matter how sweet the thing is, no matter how silly the purr, he would have sooner put the thing out of its misery. And these days? It sleeps in his goddamn bed. Because Renee told him she was exercising her rights as _the lady of the house_ and bringing it in. No one could have gotten away with that, not with Leo. He'd have shoved it out the door himself. With Renee, he shrugged and told her she gets to dig the hole when it dies and he's not giving any pity. It hasn't died and it's decades old now, but that's beside the point. He doesn't do this. 

Leo is not a submissive man. Not in the slightest. But things have changed, it seems. Because he finds himself in that chair, eyes closed as she rakes her fingers through his hair, ensuring she's cut everything evenly. She can stand before him naked, glance at the ground, and he'll be on his knees, gripping two handfuls of thick thighs and whispering "Yes Ma'am," against her skin, looking up at her with a look like he can eat her alive. She doesn't even have to say a word. He'll wake up with her ugly fucking cat purring away on his chest, bubbling and oozing from its malformed nose while she softly coos over it.

He does not submit to anyone. Not even her anymore, he doesn't think. Submission feels of begrudgement or fear, of coercion. What he does for her isn't submission anymore. He simply gives his acceptance, with a soft breath of 'yes ma'am' to let her know he's willing.

**Author's Note:**

> Something sweet to draw away from my sadfest leading up to today. Merry Crisis y'all!
> 
> I'm always super appreciative of comments and kudos, it's great to hear from you folks!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out, though it's mostly unrelated content.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
